Shu Kurogane
|Age = 17 (prior to the beginning of the series) 18 (Currently)|Birth = 23rd Day of the Second month, Year 55 of the Imperial Era|Height = 180.3 (5'11)|Weight = 81.6466 (180lbs)|Gender = Male|Blood Type = AB-|Family = Kurogane Family: Ren Kurogane (Father) Inori Kurogane (Mother) Haise Ishida (Younger Brother) Seito Kurogane (Younger Brother) |Affiliation = League of Mage-Knights Empire of Japan Kurogane Family|Occupation = Student Knight Next Head of the Kurogane household|Blazer Rank = A-Rank|Device = Arashigami|NP = Tempest|Education = Kyomon Academy|Position = Student|Student Rank = 2nd TBD (Nationwide)|English = |Japanese = |Kanji = しゅ くろがね}} Shu Kurogane '''(しゅ くろがね, Kurogane Shu) is a Secondary character of ''Chivalry of a Failed Knight: Eight Souls Sword Dance'' Fanon Canon/light novel series. He is the first son of the Kurogane Family, the 2nd ruling family of Japan and the League of Mage-Knights. He is an attendee of Kyomon Academy and serves as its second-ranked Student-Knight, known as the '''Tempest King. Background Shu Kurogane is the first son of Ren Kurogane of the Kurogane Vassal, born with extraordinary power he's been seen from a young age as an exceptional Blazer, wishing to challenge all of those who claim to have great power and destroy them all. He doesn't remember the birth of his Younger brother and as such, doesn't know he exists. From a young age, he's boasted incredible amounts of Prana, second only to the Twin daughters of the Toudou family. Because of this, he's seen as an incredible Magical Knight candidate but typically isn't seen dueling very often due to his history of violence and habit of going too far to test the strength of an enemy which caused him to only be allowed to duel when challenged, a rule put in place by the directors. His first year at Kyomon, he brutally beat the top 10 of the school without needing to draw his device from its sheath. Because of this, he's earned a reputation of arrogance but this was broken as he dueled and ultimately lost to Celiska eu Britannia, his device being shattered, causing him to lose his match. He was offered to join the Kyomon team at the seven star but he chose not to as he wished to simply see what the other schools could produce. Personality Shu is a man of a very simple set of principles, strength matters above all else and it's raw unmatched power is the only way to advance in the world of magical knights. He views the Toudou family as the ultimate wall before him but he isn’t so obsessed as to not understand his limits, He shows no care for those he views as weaklings which is anyone who lacks power, viewing Rank and abilities as more important than results seeing those who rise despite their ranks as disgusting tricksters unable to do anything without it. In-tune with his arrogance and cold outlook, he can be considered evil as he will kill those he faces in battle, though is usually stopped by referee. He is quite arrogant but more often than not can back it up tenfold, even seeing his own family as nothing else than people in his way. In combat he is focused and brutal, unafraid to destroy people and leave them corpses. He shows no compassion and is considered psychopathic in his emotionless actions. Appearance Shu stands taller than most, stopping at 5 foot 11 inches, he like all Kurogane men have jet black hair that he wears quite simply, wearing lazily, letting it cover his eyes. Along with this, he has crimson red eyes, commonly bored if not near dead in expression. Unlike his younger brother, he has a more bulky frame but still stands incredibly lean, giving an intimidating presence. He typically wears a suit and over his left eye is a small amount of bandages from an injury he sustained in a duel which he chooses to not heal from magic due to his pride. Abilities Shu stands as an incredibly powerful Blazer, being the top ranked of the Kurogane family, even above his father in terms of power. He landed in the top of Japan for several years, only falling at the Royal Children joining the Blazer academy, dropping into the second rank after he faced Celiska. He is an incredibly oppressing force in combat but by no means simple or one note. He is deceptively clever in his uses of his Noble Art, using it to cut the opponents own techniques off kilter with the variety of abilities his own power offers. He earned the nickname "Tempest King" Due to his overwhelming force and habit of dominating his opponents with only his Noble Art, never drawing his sword. Swordsmanship When he is forced to draw his sword, he is quite talented at swordsmanship, using his incredible strength to lift his Nodachi and swing it with ease. The Kurogane sword style he mastered is known as "Kyokujitsu Isshin-ryuu" (旭日一心流, lit. Rising Sun Unification Style) which was passed down over the years from the days of Samurai to overwhelm his opponents with raw force not unlike his Innate Ability although his Raw power does falter against faster opponents which cost him the victory against Celiska. Personal Spiritual Armament "Wield my Might and Breed Destruction: Arashigami." —Shu Kurogane's Words of Power Shu Kurogane wields a Nodachi, 114 cm in blade length and 175 cm overall, befitting his typical lack of showmanship and rather direct nature, he simply has his device manifest from wind, appearing on his waist. Magic Shu wields an incredibly dangerous and powerful Innate ability, titled "Storm" with this ability, he can manipulate winds capable of matching those of natural tornadoes before using his magic to add in other elements into these winds to create attacks nigh impossible to defend yourself from. Usually he only needs to rely on his winds however in the past, his storms can show range from fire to lightning, water or even sand. This allows him to fight completely different methods each and every time, showing the ability to attack from either a wide or focused strikes and counter a majority of nature types and other abilities. This isn't perfect however as with his storms, they must start as Wind and move forward into other elements. Noble Phantasms He wields one single Noble Phantasm, this being "Tempest" this allows him to create near mach force wind and manipulate its direction before forming one or more element(s) into it, giving him near unmatched versatility and force with forces like Incredibly powerful flames Enhanced by the wind constantly growing and building, lightning to paralyze the opponent, Ice/Hail to shred the opponent, and Sand to blind and decimate them.